


come back... be here (i don’t wanna miss you like this)

by nyrcella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (though ben’s idea of dirty is not so dirty), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has monologue kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rey plots revenge using her body, Strip Show, THIS IS JUST FILTH AND FLUFF, They’re Switches, ben is an ass man, he’s a REY man, i’d like to apologise to Al Pacino too, i’d like to apologise to Survivor for the wrong use of Eye of the Tiger, okay he’s a boob man too, rey has a thing for his legs, rey “you can’t come until i tell YOU SO”, riding furniture, sending each other dirty pics, the title sounds emo but it’s not, though they do miss each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: Rey and Ben are doing the long distance because Ben’s job forces him to.A tale of how a young couple navigate their relationship through a hell of a lot of teasing and dirty pictures.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	come back... be here (i don’t wanna miss you like this)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Long Distance
> 
> Here’s my contribution for Reylo Smutember 2020! I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for organising this, Aurora and Elle! 💖

“You want me to do what?”

“Come on, Rey, I thought you’re brave.” 

As if she doesn’t know what he’s trying to do. He knows her way too well. She bites her lip, holding a tomato and gently,  _ very _ gently squeezing it before deciding to put it in a plastic. Three more to go. “I’m literally picking ripe tomatoes right now. You want me to do it here?”

“Chicken. Also what are you cooking? Don’t tell me it’s bolognese again.”

It feels like the tomatoes are staring at her right now. Obviously that is impossible. The fact that she’s more afraid that some fucking… fruits? Vegetables? (She’s still confused about that) Some fucking tomatoes more than people passing by and getting tomatoes and some chillis near her. She exhales sharply. She would never back down from a challenge. “Yes, bolognese again,” she replies with flushed cheeks. 

“Oh, honey…” 

She snorts. 

“So. You’re gonna do it or are you being a coward?” 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” She can almost hear him snicker on the other line. She clears her throat. “Do I have to do the accent too?”

“You know you have to. Don’t pretend like you forgot about it. Or else, I might just be offended. Also, loudly, please. It sounds crowded there.” 

Son of a bitch. Blowing out her breath, she speaks out of her memory, 

“ _ Three minutes to the biggest battle of our professional lives, all comes down to today. Now either we heal as a team, or we’re gonna crumble. Inch by inch, play by play—till we’re finished. We’re in hell right now, gentleman. Believe me. _ ”

She could hear a rustling sound from the other line. People are looking at her like she’s an insane person, but she doesn’t care. She would never back out a challenge. Eyeing the ripe tomatoes and putting five in a plastic, she continues speaking. 

“... _ On this team we  _ fight _ for that inch. On this team we tear ourselves and everyone else around us to pieces for that inch. We claw with our fingernails for that inch. Because we know when we add up all those inches that’s going to make the fucking difference between winning and losing. _ ”

There is a man staring at her while she’s pushing her cart towards the fruit aisle, so she glares at him until his cheeks flush, looking away. Good. She pushes her cart, while Ben urges, “Hmm, keep talking.” Making her laugh as she grabs some New Zealand apples. 

“ _ Between livin’ and dying. I’ll tell you this in any fight it’s the guy whose willing to die who’s gonna win that inch, and I know that if I’m going to have any life anymore it’s because I’m still willin’ to fight and die for that inch. Because that’s what livin’ is. The six inches in front of your face _ .”

She’s not even sure if she does it right but she’s already thirsty after she’s finished, attempting to sound like Al Pacino. “ _ Now, what are you gonna do? _ ” she ends. Looks like she’s getting some smoothies after this. 

“God, that’s so hot.”

“I can’t believe you have a kink for Al Pacino.” A woman looks at her weirdly. 

“I don’t have a thing for Al Pacino, I have a thing for my girl knowing how to quote Al Pacino’s monologue word by word from my favourite movie ever.” 

“Freak. No one likes monologues except you.” 

“It’s because you’re great at it!” 

Well, when he puts it like that… “There’s nothing I’m not great at.” 

He laughs. “True. Also, I miss you.” 

“Then come  _ home _ ,” she whines, leaning her elbow on the cart handle. She knows it’s unfair to ask. 

He chuckles. “ _ You _ come home.” 

“Well,  _ you’re  _ my home.” 

“So are  _ you _ , sweetheart.” 

Even when they’re exchanging romantic words to express how much they love each other, they sound like they’re fucking arguing. No wonder Rose always gags whenever she witnesses this. “I’m hanging up,” she states. 

“Miss you.” 

“Yeah, I know. You already said that.” 

He scoffs. 

***

“So if we close the deal, we’re going to risk a 5 million dollar investment,” Pryde says, though Ben barely pays attention. He already knows since they’ve already discussed this beforehand. 

Still, he attempts his best focused look when his phone in his pocket vibrates. When he’s sure Pryde is not looking, he fishes for it and draws it out to see that it’s from his girlfriend. 

There is no way he could resist checking her text because he misses her way too much. She’s the only one that keeps him going right now. 

Bad idea as he unlocks in under the table. Because what he’s seeing now… 

He almost breaks his phone from gripping it too tight. Almost breaking his phone in his hand. Not his fault that phones are fucking small and so breakable. 

Fuck.

He needs to leave this fucking meeting. He needs to see her. Call her. Hear her voice. When he looks up, Hux is snickering at him across the table. Son of a bitch knows what’s up. 

The moment he’s out of the meeting, he retrieves his phone again and immediately calls her (she’s in his speed dial, anyway). “Baby, don’t you dare put on ANY more clothes—” He doesn’t give a fuck who hears him. 

“ _ HEY. This is Reyyy, in case you dial the wrong number. If I’m not answering, it’s probably because I don’t trust unknown calls. But if you’re my peeps, I’ll get back to you! Please leave some text of why you’re calling me. The only reason I have a voicemail is because of my boyfriend. Oh, if this is my boyfriend calling… I miss you, you big idiot and I’ll call you back ASAP. _ ” 

Fucking  _ hell _ , Rey. 

When the voicemail ends, he hisses, “Rey, fucking call me back NOW, you little minx.” 

***

Sometimes she hates him. She’s in the middle of a group discussion for their assignment when Ben sends an attachment of a picture. 

When she unlocks her phone and sees the message, she grits her teeth in frustration. He knows her weakness all too well. 

“Hold on, guys,” she says apologetically before she starts typing almost angrily. 

Her cheeks flush at that one word. Just that one hopeful word. 

Fuck, she’s horny. 

And she misses him. So,  _ so  _ much. She misses his hugs, his voice, his kisses, his laugh, the way he talks about his job while she asks him to keep going because she’s so into him, his cooking, his tidy ass that always chides whenever she leaves her clothes on the floor, and just… him, to be honest. 

“You okay, Rey?” Rose asks with a knowing look. The rest of the group seems oblivious but not Rose. Not really. 

“Yeah,” she answers with a small smile. “So where were we?” 

While planning exactly how to get back at him. Even though technically he’s getting back at her for sending that picture while he was in a meeting. Oh, yes, she knew he was in a meeting. 

She’s still going to plot revenge. 

***

Maybe she’s trying to kill him. But her golden body looks amazing in white. She’s in their room on the other side of the country while he’s in his lonely office during  _ lunch hour _ , just watching his beautiful girlfriend wearing a white sheer robe with a hint of her lingerie underneath. The contrast of her skin makes it easier for him to see the shape of the material. His cock is already achingly hard, just watching her wiggling her little butt. 

“Do you think I look nice?” she asks, even posing in front of him on the screen by clasping her hip and pulls down the robe  _ just so _ , teasing her cleavage. 

His nose flares at the sight of her. “You know I do.” This whole week, he hasn’t been in a good mood, in need of a good fuck. Preferably with this woman on his screen, so far away from him. 

“Hey, I’m giving _you_ a striptease,” she chides. “You can’t touch yourself just like you can’t touch me.” 

He scowls at her. “Rey,” he growls in a low tone that sends shivers right in her core. 

She turns around and shakes her ass a little, hiking her sheer robe up to show him before barely covering it again. His hands twitch to reach for her but she’s so fucking far away. “I even put on a garter belt for you.” Her fingers run along the lace of the garter, driving him insane. 

How he fucking misses coming home to this sight. He groans out loud. “I hate you so much.” 

“I love you too,” she replies and sends a flying kiss to him like she’s some Victoria’s Secret model. She watches it, not him. Then she turns on her speaker and plays the song using her phone. “Seriously?  _ Eye of the Tiger _ is your sexy song?” 

Ah, fuck, she’s using his Spotify playlist. Fucking Rocky. “Gets me pumped up.” 

She looks like she’s refraining herself from bursting out with laughter. Eye of the Tiger is supposed to turn the girls on? He thought girls like Rocky? “This is gonna be tricky, but I think I can do it.” 

“You could just use  _ your _ own songs.” 

Her eyes glint dangerously at him. “You think I can’t do it?” 

Ah, loves one thing and hates one thing. She loves a challenge and she hates backing out a challenge. That’s why she keeps picking dare and never truth. He leans back in his office chair, smirking in amusement as he watches her on his iPad. ”Alright then. Give me your best.” 

Playing the song with her back turned to him, she looks at him over her shoulder. It’s like a jerk reaction—the moment the song starts playing, his dick twitches. There are so many times he reaches his peak with this song in the background. Don’t judge, he was scared his parents could listen to him jerking off during his teenage years. When the beat starts, she uses her hips to follow the rhythm. 

“Oh yeah, baby, that’s what I like,” he cheers, grinning. 

She slides off her sheer white robe very slowly, tempting him. He always loves her beautiful skin. Just a constellation of beautiful freckles and some little moles. He misses using his tongue to connect the dots. 

The moment her robe has completely dropped on the floor, he whoops at his screen. “Alright, that’s the stuff.” He never shuts up but she’s so fucking beautiful. His mouth starts to dry. Her hand reaches her back, she unhooks her bra in a click. But she doesn’t push down her bra yet. He digs his nails in his palm. 

When she turns around, she uses her wooden chair to keep her steady. His eyes set on her white lingerie that looks angelic on her. He could see her dusty pink nipples underneath. She arches her back, jutting her boobs for him while still letting the bra stay on. Her hands travel down her stomach, stroking around her body, taunting him. This is when he can’t find words anymore. He just keeps watching, watching as she pulls the strap of her white lingerie really, really slowly.  _ Painstakingly _ slow. 

But she fucking pulls the strap up. He grits his teeth impatiently. “Rey.” 

“What?” she asks innocently. 

He taps his finger on his desk in this lonely office. 

“ _ EYE OF THE TIGER, IT’S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT, _ ” she sings out loud as she drops her lingerie and now he’s not sure if he’s amused or aroused. 

He palms his cheek, holding in a grin while still having the time to check out her boobs. Her delicate tanned skin is one of his beautiful things about her. He really fucking loves her. How he fucking wishes she were here. Or if he were there. 

“I can’t wait to come home to you,” he says with a sigh. “And fuck you senselessly.”

A smile tugs her lips. “Yeah?” she pants. Her thumb traces the waistband of her panties but she doesn’t push them down. Not just yet. “You’re gonna straightaway fuck me?”

“Hmm. Maybe spank you for teasing me right now. Making me hard in my lonely office.” 

A hint of smirk tugs her lips. “Oh, don’t tempt me.” 

“Take them off. Take off your panties.”

She giggles. “I hate that word. Panties.” 

“ _ Rey _ ,” he warns. 

The air leaves his lungs when her underwear drops on the floor, leaving her bare and naked. He stares at the trimmed hair on her pussy. Even when she’s trying to seduce him, she’s so shy. Her skin is all flushed red but she keeps going. His elbow leans on his desk as he adjusts himself in his seat because of how tight his pants feel right now. His cock is fucking swelling but he tries to control himself. Just enjoying the show. 

But then she fucking throws one of her long legs over the chair so that she could situate her crotch on the rounded edge of the chair. She moves her hips and rubs her pussy along the chair, basically humping the fucking chair. His eyes trail to her bouncing ass. Her tits. The wet sound of her cunt on the chair heats his ears. He was supposed to be that fucking chair, goddammit. 

He’s aware that his breathing is wavering as he watches the best thing he has ever seen in his life. He wants to screen record this but he doesn’t want to keep his eyes away from— _ this _ . 

“Do you like this?” she purrs almost softly, like she’s self conscious. But she doesn’t stop. She just keeps humping that cursed object, gasping. Moaning. “Do you think I look sexy like this?” 

“Fuck, sweetheart, of course I fucking do,” he preens through gritted teeth. His hand reaches down to his belt. 

“No,” she interjects, like a knife. 

He stills. “What?” 

“I’m giving you a show and the only thing you could do is watch me.” 

Why is that so fucking hot? “Rey,” he whines. “Baby, please.” 

“No,” she repeats, her chest heaving. He sucks a deep breath, witnessing the wanton act on the screen. Then she moans out loud. “Oh  _ god _ .” 

“Rey,” he keens desperately. If only he could fucking teleport. He wants to rip his fucking pants off. 

“Fuck, want you here. Want you to fuck me. Want you to spread me open and split me in half.” 

Kill him now. What does a guy have to do to fly to his girlfriend right now and just fuck her all week? Who is he kidding, he doesn’t even have a week. He’s fucking ticked off, fuck. 

He taps his office desk again. Harder this time. “Rey, baby, please let me touch myself. You’re so beautiful.” 

“No,” she moans out, really straddling that fucking chair. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Ben.” 

The audacity of this woman, of this zenith of his fantasy, “Baby, don’t you dare come.” 

But he could see it. He recognises all the signs before she’s about to come. How her whole body tremors, her chest falters, her stomach presses in. She starts panting faster and faster and soon she cries out loudly as she reaches her peak. And he sees that Rey’s breath gradually slows down. Then… silence. 

She’s going to be the death of him. 

When his phone pings after they hang up, his jaw slacks. 

***

Usually Ben sleeps on the right side and always spoons her while stroking her arm to make her sleep. Before he fucks her in the middle of the night when insomnia strikes him. Supposedly now that he isn’t here, she could just sleep on the middle part of the bed for more space and just organises pillows around her so it feels like a hug. 

But she still sleeps on the left side, imagining the massive pillow is him. She was so close to make her own Ben pillow and dress it up in his clothes but yeah, it does sound pretty insane. 

Though she really, really misses him. 

“You’re right, this movie is fucking amazing.” 

“Told you.” 

“I admit I was a little sceptical. That guy is so creepy. That… tall guy.” 

She leans back on her pillow with a smile, crossing her arms. “Harold?” 

“I… think so?” He chuckles. “Not creepy, per say, but something about him freaks me out. I think it’s the closeups.” 

She cackles. “I love him though!” 

“I do fucking hate the ending,” he says with a sigh. “They deserve a happy ending.” 

“They do. Baz Luhrmann never makes movies with a happy ending tho. But I love his sense of directing… his movies are always sort of whimsical and- and- well, artsy? I don’t know how to explain.” 

“He directed Gatsby, right? The one with Leonardo DiCaprio?” 

“Yes!” she exclaims way too excitedly. “Sorry, got a little too excited. He also did Romeo + Juliet, the one with yeah, well, Leo.” 

“Please, don’t need to be sorry. I literally made you quote Al Pacino. Maybe I should check out more of his movies.”

She holds back a grin, before forgetting that he couldn’t see her. Still, she knows he could…  _ hear _ if she grins. “You should.”  _ Preferably with me _ . “So you’re really no longer sceptical now?” 

“No, it’s a masterpiece,” he says and she hears him laugh. “Especially the Elephant Medley,” 

“Oh my god, my boyfriend loves the Elephant Medley. This is the happiest day of my life.” 

He laughs again. “Well, I hope to beat today’s record and give you a happier day than today.” 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you, ugh.” She grimaces. “That sounds so… mushy.” 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you too, sweetheart.” 

Heat thrives her whole body. Her cunt too. Oh fuck, she’s turned on by emotional intimacy. Fuck. She quickly tries to change the subject. “Did you… touch yourself?” 

Silence. Except for the sound of the AC from where he is because in her room, it’s quiet. The loudest is probably her heartbeat at this moment. 

“I didn’t.” 

The frustration drips in his voice. She knows when he’s lying or when he’s telling the truth and right now, he’s telling the truth. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” 

She hears his breath hitches. “I am, baby.” 

“Is your cock swelling right now?” 

A nervous laugh escapes his lips. “Very.” 

“You want to come?” 

“I do, baby. Desperately.”

She bites her lip to stop herself from smiling too widely. “Poor baby.” 

“Mmm.” 

“I’m wearing your band t-shirt right now. Remember that shirt? The one you had since college?” 

“ _ Rey _ .” 

“And nothing else. Except these fuzzy socks because it’s cold here.” From the amount of times that he keeps asking her to keep the socks on while he fucks her from behind, she knows he’ll enjoy this. She’s not even lying either, she’s literally wearing what she’s describing. 

“Oh, Jesus.” 

“So cold that my nipples are hard right now.” 

His voice is so low, sexier than his sleepy voice when he speaks again. Velvety. Rich. “Rey. Stop teasing me anymore, you brat.” 

“Hey, be nice.” 

“Can’t. My balls are fucking bloated right now, ready to explode.” 

She burst out in laughter before she moans because it sends tingles on her cunt. “ _ Ben _ ,” she whines. “You really don’t want to know what else I could tell you right now?” 

“No, it’s  _ my _ time to speak.” 

Oh fuck, when his voice is so demanding like that… Her toes curl in anticipation. “Okay.” 

“You’re going to let me come.” 

“And why is that?” 

“I was in a fucking bad mood, Rey. I was  _ this  _ close to firing Mitaka.” 

“Oh no, he’s an angel.” 

“Rey.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I’ve waited… 12  _ hours  _ of not jerking off. I had to take a cold shower. I moaned when I accidentally grazed my crotch on my desk.” 

“Accidentally or…?” 

“Sweetheart, I swear to god.” 

She palms her mouth to stop herself from giggling. “Is that all the reason why I should let you come? I’m surprised you stand this long. Your stamina.” 

“Are you doubting my stamina? Did you forget how many times I made you come? Didn’t we have a record?” 

“9 times. You made me come 9 times two nights before you left.” 

When she mentions his departure, she could feel the tension. But it will be worth it. Seeing him again after so long… they will make up for their lost times. 

“Thank you for being patient with me,” he says quietly. “You still stay.” 

“I won’t go anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” 

He chuckles. “I’m glad. I’m going to fucking blow your mind when I come home. That's a promise.” 

It’s concerning how that already makes her blush. “I have absolutely no doubt about that, Ben.”

She imagines he’s puffing out his chest like he likes to. Like a dork he is. She loves him so much and she doesn’t care whether people call her a ‘simp’ or whipped because she is. Unashamedly so. He feels the same way too, she knows it. 

“But you know I was referring to the time you came in your trousers… okay, almost all the time.” 

“You have this fucking… effect on me. Pheromones or some shit.” 

“I was  _ texting  _ you.” 

“Still! You… it’s all you, sweetheart.”

She shakes her head, laughing. “You’re talking about the Pavlovian response, I think.”

“What in hell is that? Isn’t that what makes dogs salivate?” 

“Among all things. It’s like… a reflex.”

“A reflex.” 

“When I’m around you, you get aroused.” 

He lets out a breathy laugh. “As if you don’t have the same case.” 

She snorts. “Okay, fine, me too.” 

“Especially when I do this voice.” He drops his octave on those last two words.

Okay, he’s sort of right because now she’s squeezing her thighs together. “You could come.” 

“Huh?” 

She realises that it could be two things. “I mean, you could… touch yourself. And… get yourself off.” 

“Would rather come inside you.” 

“Stop being so whiny. I literally just told you to come after you complained about explosive balls and shit.”

He barks out a laugh. “Now I can’t.” 

“ _ BENJAMIN _ .” 

“You crack me up way too much, my dick can’t take it!” 

She inhales deeply. He’s really testing her huh. “Good luck with your blue balls.”

“Wait, hold on now, baby. Tell me again.”

“I am wearing your fucking band shirt and my fuzzy socks alone in  _ bed _ .” 

“Pics or it didn't happen.”

She rolls her eyes. He knows she’s telling the truth. Using the timer, she places the phone on the dresser where the camera could capture her whole body on the bed. She has 10 seconds to think of a pose. Nope, mirror selfie is better. She still manages to make a quick pose before the timer goes off though and just like what she suspected, she hates it.

“Are you still taking the selfie?” he asks from the phone. 

“Shut the fuck up,” she retorts. “This is all for you.” 

He chuckles. 

Since his t-shirt is so old, the neckline is stretched out a little. She’s able to pull it down so he could see her shoulder. She takes the selfie from behind since this man likes her ass so much, squatting so he could get a good view. She takes another from the front where she hikes the shirt until her underboob is exposed. 

“Sent,” she chirps through the phone. “I’m so generous, I sent two fucking photos.” 

“Ah, fuck.” 

Her eyes are widened when she hears it. She could hear it, the groan, the slapping sound, the rustle of something, probably his bed since it’s afternoon where she is, meaning it’s midnight for him. “You’re touching yourself, baby? Are you jerking off?” 

He grunts on the phone. “Fuck. Yes. Tell me why you’re wearing my shirt.” 

“Because it still smells like you and I miss you.” 

He groans. “ _ Baby _ . Play with your tits for me, please, sweetheart, please, please,  _ please _ .” 

“You want me to—” 

“Hmm, do it, baby girl, do it,” he chants. “Put your hand under your shirt for me and toy with your tits for me. Like I’m the one touching you.” 

After a moment of hesitation, she does what she’s told, feeling her hardened bud. “Doing it,” she says breathlessly. “How fast are you stroking your cock?” 

“Fuck, I love how you say cock,” he moans. “Just… slowly. Because I know I’m gonna burst so soon, thanks to you, baby.” 

She bites her lip to refrain herself from smiling too widely. “Feels good doesn’t it? Isn’t the wait worth it?” 

“Pinch those nipples,” he instructs. “Are you putting me on speaker?” 

“Bluetooth headphones.” She cries out when she starts pinching them. 

“Good. Good.” She listens to the slow rhythm of his strokes and his slow yet loud breathing. “Are you wet yet, sweet girl?” 

“Do you want me to check?” 

He lets out a deep chuckle that makes her smile. He knows she’s teasing. But she does want to feel her cunt with her fingers now. Or her vibrator. “Not so fast now.” 

“For someone who has been waiting… hours to jerk off, you sure do have patience.” 

“12. Fucking. Hours. My balls were so fucking blue because of you, brat. Your fucking lingerie. And that fucking ass. And your fucking tits. You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

Not gonna lie, she does feel a surge of pride on her chest. He says that a lot but he still makes her blush whenever he utters the compliment. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“Wish I’m tasting your cunt right now.” 

Heat blooms on her cheeks. “Yeah?” Her fingers are still pinching her nipple although she’s really tempted to slide her hand lower now. 

“Maybe slap that fucking pussy for coming in front of me.” 

“Oops, sorry?” 

“Yeah, you think you’re sorry now, until…” He breathes more audibly now, almost purring. 

“Until…?” 

“Until I come home to you, make you  _ really _ sorry. Only good girls deserve my cock. What do you deserve?” 

“P-Punishment?” Her whole body is squirming right now, so hot like it’s on fire. 

“That’s right, baby girl. You’re going to let me fuck your mouth the moment I step in our home. Ya hear me?” 

“I hear you.” She didn’t mean to sound so breathless so she clears her throat. 

“Let your right hand stay on your tit. I want you to stroke from your arm to your thigh with the finger of your left hand. Tease yourself a little.” 

“What do you think I’ve been doing with my tits?” 

“Stop being a brat.” 

“Mmm kay, sorry, Benji.” That nickname only reserves for her to use whenever she feels playful. 

But as soon as she gingerly trails her fingers down her arm and to her thigh, she shivers slightly, curling her toes in anticipation. It’s gentle, it’s soothing, and just so damn arousing. She feels her clit start throbbing. 

It’s as if he knows because he hums in approval, sending a jolt in her stomach. “That feels good to you, doesn’t it?” 

Yes, it does, but it doesn’t feel the same the way he always does. He does it with finesse in the name of her pleasure. “‘M’yesh,” she blurts out, shutting her eyes. 

“That’s because I know my baby too well.” 

She bites her grin, feeling her body lift in the air. This is happiness, she knows it. 

“Now you can touch your little clit, but don’t put too much pressure. Just… lightly. Could you do that for me?”

Fuck,  _ anything _ , if he keeps talking in that voice. She spreads her legs wide, carefully tracing the bundle of nerves and almost sobs with relief. “Shit.” 

He chuckles darkly on the phone. “I bet you look so pretty right now, sprawled out in our bed with your hand between your thighs.” 

“ _ Ben _ .” 

“Shh, I know, sweetheart. Christ, I’m still thinking about the little peep show you did and the selfies you sent me. I’ve never been so hard in my entire life. You’re so beautiful, you know that? Now, how wet are you?” 

“ _ Hmm _ . I’m so wet for you, darling. My finger is already coated with my cum.” 

“You didn’t touch that tight hole yet, right? I only asked you to focus on your clit.”

“I  _ am _ ,” she pants, just teasing her clit almost too impatiently. 

“Stroke it in circular motion for me. Hmm, just like that. I can hear your ragged breath. Desperate for me.” 

“This is supposed to be about you,” she whimpers. “You’re the one who hasn’t come in twelve hours.” 

That makes him laugh a little. It sounds like dripping molten dark chocolate. “This is for me too, baby. I love making you feel good.” 

“ _ Bennnnn _ . Let me hear you. Let me hear you stroke yourself.” All she hears on her earphones is hear loud heartbeat ringing in her ears. 

After moments of some rustling sound, she hears it. The filthy sound that brings heat to her cheeks. Slapping sounds. Not quite slow anymore, but not fast either. He’s still in control, careful with the cadence of his palm around his massive thick shaft that hasn’t filled her in  _ months _ . 

Now she’s starting to sweat like hell. She doesn’t know how he still makes her feel like a virgin. At this point, she does feel like a virgin after so long of not having a cock inside her. “Oh god,” she cries. “I miss you. I miss your cock so much. Fuck.” 

His voice starts to tremble too when he moans softly. “Rey.  _ Oh _ .” 

“Need you so  _ badly _ .” 

“You can put one finger in your cunt now, sweetheart.” 

And the angels start to sing hallelujah. She does what she’s told, feeling the walls hugging her finger. “Thank you.” 

“Good girl. If I were there, I would pull up my shirt and put my mouth on you. On your breasts. Use my tongue a little. A lil teeth.” 

_ Jesus _ . She wants that too, fuck. Her finger is so  _ slicked _ , so aching for him. 

“Then I’d lick your cunt, sweetheart. Do you want that? For me to lick that little pussy, tease your clit a little with my mouth?” 

Thinking about his illegal, debauched mouth spurs her on. Mouth so plump, made for cunnilingus until her world collapses before her eyes. Her whole body starts to shiver, just having him in her mind. 

“Add another finger, baby,” he preens, his voice is all gentle and rich with desperation, urging her on. She loves when he sounds like this. Like he needs her,  _ starving _ for her. “Crook those fingers while pressing your thumb on your clit with your thumb. That’s right.” 

She sobs in relief, hitting that stroke of nerve that drives her absolutely mad. “Oh, fuck.” 

That’s when he sounds like he’s on the edge, whining, “Oh, shit, please. Please. I’m gonna come, baby. Come with me, please, my angel.” 

“Fuck, I want that. Are you close, my darling? I’m so close. So, so close.” 

“Me too,  _ shit _ .” His voice starts getting loud, erupting her earphones but she couldn’t care less about her eardrums. “Oh god. Rey. Rey, oh  _ god _ . You gonna come for me, my good girl? You gonna come? I miss when your stomach tightens before you’re about to come.” 

“Ben,” she gasps, her fingers going in and out of her pussy, over and over, in a frantic movement. Her stomach coils up. 

“You can do this, sweetheart,” he urges gutturally, sounding like making her come is his dying wish. It sounds that desperate and it makes her wanna come even  _ more _ . “Come for me. I wanna hear you come for me. I know you’re so close just like I am.”

Her eyes are prickled with tears as the earth shattering feeling surrounds her whole body and all she sees is white, climaxed so hard that her whole entire body is shaking. She’s sure the whole apartment could hear her scream his name. She sounded annoyingly squeaky but fuck that, she just came so hard and now her ears almost burst, listening to his loud obscenities and screams of her name. Ben’s voice is also fucking deep and all rumbling so that fucking hurts her ears. 

He’s fucking growling in her ears. “Fucking hell!” 

Hottest shit she has ever heard. 

“Fuck, I’ve never come that hard,” he groans. 

Now she needs a breather. She can’t even talk so she just listens to his equally loud breathing, though her ears are more ringing than actually hearing anything  _ else _ . She reaches for her bottle of water on her nightstand, grabbing it and just gulping it while lying down, not giving a fuck about some of the water dripping down her jaw, onto her shirt. 

“When I come home… I hope you don’t mind us staying in bed for the whole week, just us catching up and me fucking you. I’m just gonna be inside you and never let go.”

She finds herself moaning, gripping the bed sheet. 

“I’m really gonna destroy that fucking cunt,” he says, like a promise. 

“Hmm, I’ll be waiting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I miss a tag. Thank you for reading 💓💓💓 I’m not sure if I should continue this as Ben comes home! Tell me if you want a second chapter too hehehe. 
> 
> Also, I’m on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers) if you wanna talk to me :)


End file.
